


Yours Sincerely, D.H

by Ameyra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All The Love, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good times, Love Letters, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is the cutest, Very much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameyra/pseuds/Ameyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek has to leave to take care of something from his past and because he is emotionaly constipated and doesn't have a phone, Stiles writes him a letter. And then another one. And then another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Stiles

Dear Stiles  
I know it’s pretty old-fashioned to write a letter but my phone is broken and I don’t have the possibilities to repair or exchange it any time soon.  
I am very sorry for leaving without a message or any further notice of my well-being.  
I hope you aren’t too mad at me. I just wanted to let you know that I am fine and I will return in about a month or two. I have something I need to take care of and I won’t be able to return unless. . .  
Nevermind.  
I cant leave you an address right now because I am staying at a motel at the moment.  
Don’t worry about me in the meantime.  
If something happens I will let you know.  
Take care of Cora for me, please?  
She likes to eat as healthy as your father and even though she IS a werewolf she can get fat and believe me I don’t want that for her.  
She’s too self-conscious to handle a little too much weight, not that it wouldn’t suit her.  
Thank you for that in advance.  
I know this letter sounds extremely distant and formal but that’s how I learned to write letters when I was little and nowadays everyone has a phone.  
Yours sincerely  
D.H


	2. Dear Derek

Dear Derek

I know it is silly to even try it but still I want to respond to your letter.  
I found out where you last stayed and I will send the letter there so if you happen to be still there you can go get it. 

I just realised that you will get this information of my master plan only if you get this letter and now I certainly feel utterly stupid, but hey, even genius make mistakes.  
Except for Lydia. Lydia is perfect.  
Anyway, I wanted to thank you for your letter.  
It is nice to know that you are still alive and seem to be safe and sound.  
I’m definitely not used to writing letters to anyone but I will try.  
Let me know if you’re still alright.  
I can’t think of anything more to write but I don’t want to leave the paper empty. 

I’m listening to a pretty awesome song right now. It should answer your question about me being mad at you or not: 

You said that you’d rather/ Spend your time with another/ The hearts of my brothers are on the floor

I bet you wish that you bothered / When this band gets discovered/ Don’t worry yeah we recovered / And this one’s for you

We could be way up / We could be on top / If it weren’t for shit like you / We could be way up / We could be on top / If it weren’t for shit like you  
When you’re in your car with your driver/ You’ll hear how we blew up like a bonfire/ God knows we’re survivors/ We won’t stop until we get more 

We could be way up/ We could be on top/ If it weren’t for shit like you  
We could be way up/ We could be on top/ If it weren’t for shit like you


	3. Dear Stiles

Dear Stiles  
I was very surprised to receive your letter.  
The old lady at the counter of the motel read through it though.  
She’s a bit like you I guess.  
She might be a little less intelligent but surely as curious as you.  
Good thing you didn’t write down your name, she thinks I made you pregnant and then left.  
Even though I can heal I still don’t like the gun she keeps under the counter.  
Anyway why am I writing you?  
I wanted to ask how you are since you didn’t give me an answer in your last letter.  
To be precise you didn’t give me any answer on any of the questions I asked, but that’s typically you and I don’t mean to insult you. That really came out wrong.  
Now you know why I talk so little.  
I am going to travel southwards; the next motel I will stop by will be the California Motel in Santa Barbra. You can find the address in the internet.  
That is if you decide to reply even though I can literally feel the anger wavering off the letter.  
I hope you all are okay and nothing major is troubling you if I am wrong please correct me and let me know if I can send any help.  
Again I am still very sorry, I can understand your anger, and still I want to bid you for forgiveness.  
I can’t stand you being mad at me. 

I hope you understand why I did what I did when I get back. 

Yours sincerely

D.H


	4. Dear Derek

Dear Derek

I am terrible at this.   
Really.   
This whole letter thing is complicated.   
About the lady at the counter: I would have shot you if I was her.   
Sadly I am still sitting here in Beacon Hills and fighting with your sister because she doesn’t want to eat her vegetables.   
I mean, she is worse than my dad.   
She only wants to eat meat.   
Like literally only meat.   
But that isn’t our only problem:  
The Sheriff’s Department found three bodies in the last twenty-four hours, all were missing a body part.   
The first one was missing the left arm, the second on the right leg, the third one the left leg. We have no clue what it could mean.   
The problem is that the body parts are nowhere to be found.   
It’s like someone stole certain body parts. We’ll see if it’s just some psychopath or if there really is something supernatural behind it.   
How are you? How is your thing you were so cryptic about?   
I never thought I’d say it but we notice your absence. Especially Scott. He never says it but the last three weeks without an actual mentor leave a mark. He’s been stressed lately. He feels like he has to take all the responsibilities for the pack.

Deaton will have to leave for a few days too, Morell will stay, though. I think we are safe for the moment. 

The bomb dot com :)


	5. Dear Stiles

Dear Stiles

I am sorry for my late reply but I was in a rather rough environment the last few days.  
Your letter doesn’t sound all too happy, I am sorry to hear that. I’ve gotten the feeling that something else is going on you aren’t telling me. Are you sure everything is alright? How are you really? Do you still have nightmares? I don’t want to intrude your personal life but. . . I am worried.  
I am certain that Scott is doing a great job, it’s not like you can’t survive without me...  
You should watch out, the only psychopath in Beacon Hills is Peter and he will make sure that it stays like that.  
My thing as you like to call it is going to take longer than I expected.  
I won’t be back before the end of the summer.  
I am missing pack nights.  
It gets lonely out here sometimes.  
This time the old man at the hotel thought you were a hooker, thank you.  
It seems like there is no privacy these days, especially not in America. I expected the NSA to spy on us, not old men and their wives at weird hotels.  
If you can’t sleep at night, try to wrap a cool towel around your feet, it will cool your body down a bit, but not for too long, you could catch a cold.  
Even if it is warm outside try to drink a cup of tea.  
You won’t hear from me for the next week at least, I won’t be able to get time to write you. You can send your letter to the same address. I will return once more to get it.

If you decide to answer me, that is.

Yours sincerely

D. H

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for critisism and if you have requests or ideas I will hear you out. If you find any grammar mistakes please inform me if it doesn't cause you any trouble, English isn't my mother tounge.


End file.
